


It Would All Be Over Soon

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Suicide, chapter 105 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death isn't always what it seems.<br/>Death isn't always the end.<br/>But the living doesn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would All Be Over Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters. I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> *Note, I wrote all this before Ludger's name was officially translated and I'm too lazy to change it on the image below.
> 
> After studying the page in chapter 105, I figured out which death most likely goes to which of our canon reapers (Excluding Anderson).
> 
> *Grell slit his wrists and bled out. you can tell it’s him by the nails. this is pretty widely accepted it seems. It would also explain Grell’s fascination with blood and the color red.  
> *Undertaker Drowned because in the drowning panel you can see long hair and we only have two long haired reapers and Grell was already identified. It also is kind of reflected with the ship arc and why he just up and left when the ship was sinking a little too much. He probably didn’t want to relive his death by staying on the sinking ship.  
> *Sascha hung herself. It’s pretty obvious it’s her from the hair.  
> *Ronald jumped off a building. You can tell by the signature white shoes and it makes sense with the way he fights with his scythe, jumping down from above with his scythe leading the way. He could have felt that the jump had been freeing as he fell so he doesn't avoid “repeats” like Undertaker.  
> *Ludger burned himself. This is based on the fact he smokes.  
> *Alan overdosed. It could be a reflection on how he’s sick as a reaper.  
> *William quite literally bit the bullet and shot himself in the mouth. It’s quick and simple and gets the job done fast. We all know he likes to be quick and efficient.  
> *That leaves Eric to be the guy face down in blood.
> 
> Since then I have been thinking on why they did it and these drabbles are what I came up with.  
> Some ideas came from talking to UnknownPaws as well. (Namely Grell and Will. Ideas for them originally hers.)
> 
>  
> 
> A note on Sascha: The pronoun in the chapter is actually unisex. The fan translator just used male so I am keeping my headcanon that she is female.

 

* * *

 

He was mad, stranded out at sea. His crew about to mutiny, he was sure of it. He had failed to bring them wind to their sails, and whispers had plagued the ship for a week as they stayed stranded with no land in sight. Or maybe there was no land. Such a concept didn't feel real any longer. Gold holding no appeal to the pirate that had such riches. He could hear it; the siren's song. Her touch would be worth so much more. He approached the bow of his ship, hardly registering the breeze that started upon his face as he held a canon ball and jumped over. It would all be over soon…

Undertaker; death by drowning. Special remarks—Suicide.

 

* * *

 

He was rejected, living on the outside of his community. Unwanted, unneeded, the outsider within. For years he wanted nothing more than to be accepted, to take part and be important to people. But the son of a "witch" could never find his proper place on earth. He had none. Taking a long dagger, he pointed it at his belly. It would all be over soon…

Eric Slingby; death by stabbing. Special remarks—Suicide.

 

* * *

 

He was bored, finding life to be nothing but the same thing day in and day out. Colorless and cold, he was expected never to do anything to stand out. He wanted to scream. He wanted to let loose. He wanted to shock and paint the world with brilliance. But here he stays, hour after hour, in the emotionless world that expected perfection. He didn't feel human any longer. Only another face in the crowd. But not for long. He kneeled by the cold stone hearth and pressed the blade of his knife to his arm. It would all be over soon…

Grell Sutcliff; death by blood loss. Special remarks—Suicide.

 

* * *

 

He was never good enough. A dreamer, a romantic. Spending his days and nights gazing out the window, watching the one his heart beat for fall for another. But they could never be together. Society would never accept them, never accept him. He'd known it since he was young, and he couldn't live with it anymore. He turned from the window overlooking the wedding party leaving the church, gun in hand as he raised it and slipped it into his mouth. It would all be over soon…

William T. Spears; death by bullet. Special remarks—Suicide.

 

* * *

 

He was faced with a choice. Kill or be killed. His sins were great, mounting high in count as he committed crime after crime. It had been for survival, first. Only taking what was needed. But then it evolved into a thrill, an addition. Taking what others possessed. It became a way of life, others paying him for his skill. But he had grown too comfortable, he had grown too careless, and now he'd been caught. Cornered like a fox in a hole. His life was over either way, it may as well be on his own terms. A barrel of oil had been tipped over and spilled across the floor around his feet, and smirking, he struck a match, lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply before letting the light fall. It would all be over soon…

Ludger; Death by burning. Special remarks—Suicide.

 

* * *

 

He was alone in the world, not a single being to call friend or family. Growing up dirty on the streets and working hard for every scrap to call his own. It only grew worse with time. The boy growing into a man, the man finding work where he could, but still, no faces smiled for him. No one to make each day worth living to the next. He spent his last savings, not on food, but on a handful of little pills from a corrupt doctor. It would all be over soon…

Alan Humphries; death by overdose. Special remarks—Suicide.

 

* * *

 

He was a boy on the verge of manhood, under pressure of success, and the disappointment of his father. Study, study, study. The boy never got to live his life. Watching as his younger brother surpassed him in everything; the life of the party. His paint brushes broken and paints all dried. He was living the life of someone who didn't exist, and he couldn't keep going on trapped like this. He stepped up to the edge of the rooftop at his elite school for boys. It would all be over soon…

Ronald Knox; death by falling. Special remarks—Suicide.

 

* * *

 

She was repressed, held back from learning as freely as her brothers. School a thing out of her grasp. Needlepoint, cooking, cleaning… she had no interest in any of it. She wanted to learn, to have the world at her fingertips. But that's not what a proper girl wants in life. A husband, children in place of all that. Oppressed, she turned her mind to darker thoughts. Death. Death was a whole new world to explore. She stood upon a stool and slipped the noose about her delicate neck. It would all be over soon…

Sascha; death by hanging. Special remarks—Suicide.

 

* * *

 

A second chance, a second life. A punishment, a gift.  
The silver lining and possibilities of gaining what had been lack.  
The Lonely found the Unwanted. The oppressed found freedom.  
The lost found meaning. And the new lives they lead; fulfilling.

 

* * *

-End-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
